REPUTATION
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: Purpose No. 3 taking place one year later. Thomas and Kodi are on a family vacation in New York but are now faced with a new Enemy with high stakes and new friends. Will their Reputation be all there is for them? Collab with NightWolfZilvia & Drewdog302
1. Ready For It?

**Chapter 1: Ready For It….**

 **Los Angeles Airport 8:45 am.**

"Alright let's see now. Gate 4B" Alan said looking down at his ticket. "It's this way sweetheart," Kelly said taking the lead. Thomas rolled his eyes as he pushed the cart that had his animals inside some crates. "Why did I have to get the small crate! I can barely move in here!" Berry cried out. "Because you're the only one who can fit in that one," Thomas whispered to the smaller crate. "While Kodi and Dusty get their own crate, I see how it is." Berry grumbled. "Privacy is the privilege!" Kodi said from the bottom crate. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah rub in why don't you." Berry replied. "Alright guys. Here we are, they're going to take you guys away now," Thomas giving the cart to the guy who would take the cart and place where the luggage would go.

As the cart was being taken away, Thomas, Alan and Kelly boarded the plane. Thomas sat down never the window while Alan sat down in the middle and then Kelly sat near the aisle. "Hope they're going to be alright" Alan said as he buckled in his seat. "Don't worry Dad we all been through worse." Thomas said buckling in himself. "Still I hope they're ready for it," Alan said sitting back in his seat. "I hope the kids are going to be alright while we're away." Dusty said while she nuzzled her mate. Kodi chuckled as he nuzzled her back. "I'm sure they're going to be fine. I mean they're a year old now. I was fine at a year old, that's when I met you," Kodi said with another nuzzle. "Yeah but you also had your dad by your side still at a year old," Dusty said with a smile. Kodi chuckled again before licking the side of her muzzle. "You worry too much," Kodi said before getting lost in her eyes.

"You guys don't have a snack or two on you do you?" Berry asked from across the way from Kodi and Dusty. Kodi just shook his head as he laid down next to Dusty. "No? No snack? Okay." Berry said as he laid down on his back. "This is going to be a long trip." Berry said as he closed his eyes. "I guess we should get some sleep too huh?" Kodi said as he nuzzled Dusty once more. "Yeah i guess we should," Dusty replied giving lick on the side of his nose. After the plane had taken off and was in the air. Dusty and Berry had fallen asleep, Kodi on the other hand just wanted to watch his mate as soon as she went to sleep. Dusty had gotten closer to Kodi whenever she had gotten cold. Kodi smiled at that as he nuzzled her which made her move even closer to him. "Sweet dreams Dusty," Kodi said before falling asleep himself.

 **New York City Airport 6:23 p.m.**

Kodi was awake by the force of the place setting down, "*thud!* Gah! What was that?" Kodi screamed loud enough to wake them both up and Dusty started freaking out, "What happened?! where are we?" Dusty shouted out. Kodi calmed down and sighed out, "I think we've arrived..." Kodi said. Berry started laughing and fell on his back, "You guys should have seen your faces!"Berry said rolling on the floor. "Oh please, you did the same thing on Halloween when those kids scared you with a clown mask!" Kodi said. "That was different okay! Let's just wait for them to unload us." Berry said

25 minutes passed and Thomas, Alan and Kelly picked up their luggage and went to the pickup area. A limo pulled up to the curb with the name Foxwerth on the license plate. A girl with red hair with a orange kitten in her arms jumped out of the limo and greeted her cousin. Her mother and father also exited the limo and greeted Thomas's Dad and Kelly.

"And you must be my cousin Thomas!" Jenny said.

"Cousin?" Thomas asked.

Jenny face palmed herself.

"My dad is your dad's brother so basically we're cousins duh." Jenny said.

Thomas just rolled his eyes.

"So you must be Thomas son of my brother Alan." Jenny's Dad said.

"Indeed I am and you are...?" Thomas asked.

"I'm your uncle Grant and this is my wife Sheila." Grant said introducing himself to Thomas.

"It's nice to meet you Uncle Grant, and you too Aunt Sheila." Thomas said shaking Grant and Sheila's hands.

"It's nice to meet you you too Thomas." Sheila said shaking Thomas's hand.

Thomas then noticed that Jenny was holding a brownish orange kitten in her arms.

"Whose the cat?" Thomas asked.

"This is Oliver my cat." Jenny replied.

Thomas then scratched Oliver behind the ears making him purr

Eventually Alan and Kelly caught up to Thomas with the luggage and the crates that were holding Kodi, Dusty, and Berry.

Once Alan greeted his brother and introduced Kelly everyone was ready to leave the airport.

"Well let's get moving." Grant said as he opened the trunk of the limo and placed all the luggage inside the trunk Alan then let's out Kodi, Dusty and Berry out of the crates and lets them inside the limo. Three cars pulled up one being a 1967 Shelby GT500, and the second being a RX-7, and the last being an Evo IIV.

As everyone got in the limo Thomas noticed a girl with blonde brown hair around his age step out of the Shelby and looked at her phone.

Thomas decided to to mind his own business and he stepped into the car.

But little did he know the girl was actually WATCHING him and she smirked as she watched the limo pull away.

Alan and Kelly sat up in the front of the limo while Thomas, Kodi, Dusty, Berry, Jenny and Oliver sat in the back of the limo. "I like you raccoon," Jenny said with a smile as she pets Oliver. Thomas smiled as he looked down at Berry who was sitting in his lap. "Thank you. His named Berry." Thomas added as he patted Berry on the head. "Sure! You might as well you tell her you put a big bright blue bow on my head!" Berry complained looking up at Thomas.

Thomas pretended he didn't hear that and just smiled at his cousin. "You're very pretty miss um..." Oliver started to say to Dusty but didn't know her name. "Oh... thank you... I'm Dusty and this is my mate Kodi." Dusty said while looking at Kodi. How ya doing kid?" Kodi said with a smile. Oliver only smiled back at Kodi. "Oh look I think they're getting along," Jenny said as she pets oliver on his back. Thomas chuckled as he sits back in his seat. "If only she know the truth of how these animals felt about things." Thomas said to himself as he looked out the window as the limo moved along.

35 minutes passed and the Limo pulled up to the townhouse, "Alright gang we're here!" Jenny said. "Finally! My legs feel cramped tighter than that kennel on the plane!" Kodi said, hopping out of the Limo and stretching his legs. "You're one to complain, I had to be put in a smaller kennel!" Berry said. "Well if you weren't always getting out of your bigger one at home maybe they'd let you have a roomier one!" Kodi said, smirking. "That was different! I-" "It's always different with you isn't it?" Dusty asked sarcastically. Berry shut his mouth and they all made their way inside the townhouse. "Wow! I have never been inside such a nice house!" Thomas said, "You guys are probably gonna have the time of your lives!" Thomas said to the animals. A fluffy little dog walked in the room, "Oh! That's our dog, Georgette!" Jenny said, kneeling down to pet her. "Ugh! What fleabags did you bring to

our house?" Georgette asked rudely.

Kodi got mad and snarled "Fleabags?! I was born from a purebred husky who is married to the most noble and bravest dog of Nome!" Kodi snapped, Thomas kneeled down, "Hey buddy, don't worry about her, she's just a snobby town dog, nothing like us Alaskans!" Thomas said.

Before Kodi could reply to Thomas, he was taken away by his cousin. "Thomas let me show you my room," Jenny said she pulled her cousin up the stairs. "Poor kid," Berry said as he rested himself against Kodi's shoulder "yuck what is that disgusting rat!" Georgette said stepping away from Berry. " Nice to meet you too Tutts," Berry said as he crossed his arms. Georgette just brushed off the small raccoon before moving on to Dusty. " and what fashion shows have you been in and won?" Georgette said with her nose in the air. "None... I was a sled dog just like my mate Kodi," Dusty replied. "Ugh! You actually did work?! You poor, poor soul," Georgette said shaking her head. Dusty feel hurt but challenged by this. " i'm also a mother of four." Dusty added. "Puppies you have been a busy girl," georgette said mockingly Dusty then started to growl and get angry. "Okay I think we should go into the next room," Kodi said trying to get Dusty into the next room with Berry. " i'm going to get her," Dusty whispered into Kodi's ear.

 **Meanwhile...**

Thomas was eating dinner with his family.

It was steak and spinach.

Thomas wasn't that hungry but he didn't want to waste his dinner.

Once Thomas bit into his spinach he gagged.

The spinach tasted disgusting.

"Is something wrong Thomas?" Grant asked noticing Thomas's gag.

"Oh...nothing but what's in this spinach?" Thomas asked.

"It's mixed with salt and vinegar." Grant replied.

"What's wrong you don't like it?" Grant asked looking hurt.

"Oh nononono I like it." Thomas said as he took another bite of the spinach so that Grant's feelings wouldn't be hurt.

For 4 minutes Thomas had to choke down his spinach but when he was finished Thomas and the others were all full.

"Oh boy I'm stuffed." Alan said before he let out a loud burp.

"Alan manners." Kelly said elbowing him.

"Sorry." Alan said.

"Thomas are you alright." Jenny asked.

Jenny wasn't talking about the spinach Thomas ate.

"Oh nothing." Thomas replied.

"You sure you've been quiet for awhile son?" Alan said.

Thomas then exhaled.

He then turned to Grant.

"Uncle Grant was there a girl you picked up on your way to the

airport?" Thomas asked

"Oh... that girl... she just works for the company, she's not too wild." Grant said taking a drink of his wine. Thomas nodded in response as looked a crossed the table and saw that evening sun was started to set. "Oh don't get up just yet" Sheila said with a smile as she pulled out her phone. "I signed us up for a little game after dinner. And even the animals can join us." Sheila said a smile as her phone vibrated. Suddenly everyone's cell phone vibrated. "Enter the truck that is waiting downstairs." Thomas read out loud.

"Oh what fun! Let's go!" Sheila said as she got up from her seat and started to go downstairs. Alan and Kelly walked down together while Jenny was picked up by Grant and helped down the stairs. Thomas grabbed his cell phone and gathered up. Kodi, Dusty and Berry before heading down stairs with his family. The family waited next to the front door before getting the message from their phones. "All adults must exit outside and stand next to the Black semi truck.

"Isn't this fun!" Sheila said as she walked outside with her husband by her side. "See you on the other side kids," Alan said as he and Kelly were next to go outside. Thomas, Jenny, Kodi, Dusty, Berry and Oliver waited for the next instruction but nothing came for a few minutes. "What's taking so long?" Jenny asked looking up at Thomas. "I don't know," Thomas answered. Suddenly Thomas felt his phone vibrate as it startled him as he looked down and looked at it. "GET OUTSIDE NOW!" The text read in big bold letters. Thomas then rushed outside with Jenny and the animals right behind him. "What the hell?" Thomas said as they black semi truck took off roaring down the street with their parents nowhere in sight. "Where did everyone go?" Jenny asked scared as she watched the truck take a left turn.

Thomas's phone then vibrated again as he looked down at it. "Take the car and follow the truck down to the docks," Thomas read out loud. "What car?" Jenny asked as she held oliver close to her. A pair of headlights shined on the group as they looked behind them and found a BMW M6 sitting there, ready for them to chase down that Truck. "I guess that car. Come on!" Thomas said as he ran over to the car with Kodi, Dusty and Berry right behind of him. Jenny then took the chance and follow her cousin to the car and sat in the front seat. "Alright let's go." Thomas said as he floored it and took off after the Truck.

Thomas shifted into third and pulled up closer to the truck, "We're getting closer! You can do it Thoma-" Suddenly a car sideswiped them to a different lane, "What was that?!" Thomas shouted looking in his mirrors, it was the same three cars at the airport! An FD RX7, Evo VIII, and a Shelby GT500, "Holy crap! They're the same ones from the airport!" Kodi shouted. "I know, but i'll take care of them!" Thomas said, brake checking the Evo, causing him to hit the back of the BMW, the RX7 pulled up beside him, and the Shelby on the left. Thomas downshifted into 2nd and started to pull away, "I have a plan for that RX7!" Thomas said, pulling ahead, getting in front of the FD driver. "Alright, here we go!" Thomas pushed the clutch in, and slammed on the brakes, but the FD swerved and thomas shifted back into 2nd and started to pull back up. "These guys are good!" Thomas said, shifting into 3rd.

"Thomas look, a back road!" Kodi pointed out. "Good catch!" Thomas downshifted into 2nd, pulled in the ebrake and gassed it into the alleyway, the GT500 pulled up behind him and hit the back left of his car, causing it to scrape against the walls, "What do these people want?! Why are they trying to get us?!" Thomas asked out loud. "I don't know Thomas, but you better think fast, another pathway is coming up!" Kodi pointed out. Thomas cut the wheel to the left and gases it into the alleyway, "Alright, here we go!" Thomas shifted into third and pulled out and saw the semi truck at the docks, "There we go!" Thomas pulled beside the truck, put the car in neutral and pulled the ebrake. "What was that all about?!" Thomas shouted at the truck

The truck roared its horn as the back hatch started to open up. Thomas then pulled the car up to the back of the truck and step out of the truck with Jenny running behind him with oliver in her arms. The cars that gave Thomas trouble pulled up beside the BMW as Thomas and Jenny stood by the hatch as it it opened up. All the parents were tied up with blindfolds over their eyes. "Dad!" Thomas shouted as he jumped up into the cargo and tried to help his father. "Hey! Let go of me! Thomas!" Jenny shouted as she was being held by her will by the same girl who was at the airport. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Thomas," the girl said as she held a knife against Jenny's neck. Jenny then dropped Oliver hopping he would make a run for it.

Suddenly one of the girls goons grabbed Oliver by his neck and threw him into the BMW. Kodi started to growl and was about to jump out of the car and help Thomas but was too late from Oliver hitting him in the muzzle and from the goon closing the car door. The BMW's door went on lockdown since the goon threw Oliver inside the car. "How do you know my name?" Thomas asked as he jumped down from the Truck. The girl smirked as she pushed Jenny into Thomas's chest. "We have a big file on you Thomas," said a woman's voice from behind Thomas and Jenny. "Who are you?" Thomas asked. The woman had brown hair with a black glove on her right hand.

"My names Jessica Kidman and you have something I want… but I have something you want as well." Kidman said with a dark smile. "Alright what do you want?" Thomas asked as he held Jenny close to him. "I want you to use your green animal stone on me and my team." Kidman said with eyeing Thomas's pocket as it started to glow green. "Thomas what is she talking about?" Jenny asked looking up at Thomas. Thomas bit his lip as he thought long and hard about this. "Berry can you open the doors of the thing?" Dusty asked as she looked at Berry. "I'm trying but this thing is locked down tight," Berry said as he tried to get the doors open. "Jenny!" Oliver said with worry in his tone.

"Fine I hope your ready for it," Thomas said as he pulled out his stone from his pocket. The stone glowed a bright green almost like holding a small star in Thomas's hand. Suddenly everyone felt a pulse of energy from the stone as the green light faded away. "That's it?" the girl who was holding Jenny asked as she looked around. Kidman then press a button from some car keys and release the animals from the BMW. "Jenny!" Oliver shouted as he ran to Jenny. "Oliver you can talk?" Jenny said as she picked her kitten. "There! Are you happy now?" Thomas mocked as he crossed his arms. Kidman smiled with a nod. "Good now let our parents go!" Thomas ordered. Kidman chuckled as she crossed her arms. "Not just yet," Kidman said before looking at Kodi."Hey we had a deal!" Thomas shouted in anger. "Get me the dog the red and white one," Kidman ordered before walking away from Thomas.

"What! No!" Thomas said as he turned to look at Kodi. Two of the goons grabbed Kodi from a large brown bag. "Get off of him!" Thomas shouted as he tried and went for the bag. "Hold it right there buddy!" the girl from the airport said as she held a pistol in front of Thomas. Thomas stop right on his tracks and held his arms in the air. The girl chuckled as she held the gone. "You're cute when you care about your friends. I'm Ashlind by the way," Ashlind said as she backed away to her car which was the GT500. "Oh Thomas!" Kidman said while getting back into the Truck. Thomas turned and looked at Kidman. "What do you want?" Thomas asked. "Here!" Kidman said giving Kelly and Sheila back to Thomas. "Mommy!" Jenny said as she ran up to her mother. "Ashlind will text where to meet next and then I'll give you a job. Sound simple enough?" Kidman asked. Thomas nodded. "Good! I'll be waiting!" Kidman said as she took off with Grant, Alan and Kodi in the back of the truck. Ashlind and her racing crew also followed behind as they disappeared into the city.

"Just when things were going normal" Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "Thomas! You have to get Kodi back please!" Dusty said as he voice cracked. "Don't worry Dusty I'll get him back," Thomas said with a smile. "That dog talk!" Sheila screamed. "Don't worry Sheila I'll explain everything," Kelly said as she took her to the side. "What do we do now?" Berry asked looking up at Thomas. "Well at least we still have a car," Thomas said as he looked over to the BMW. Just as Thomas said that, the car exploded. "You were saying?" Berry said with his arms crossed. "Man that lit up like a burnt taco!" a mexican accent said from near the docks. "Tito!" Oliver said with a smile before running up to his friend.

"Hey Oliver what are you doing here man?" Tito asked. Oliver then frowned before answering. "Something bad happened to us." Oliver said as he looked down to the ground. "Us?" Tito questioned as he looked up and saw Thomas standing there with Berry on Thomas's shoulder. "Who's the kid?" Tito asked looking back down at Oliver. "He's a new friend of mine. That's Thomas and his name is Berry," Oliver said with a smile. "You don't say man?" Tito said looking up at Thomas and Berry. "Tito can you help them out with the cart?" Oliver asked Tito laughed with nod. "Sure man anything for a friend," Tito said before looking up at Thomas again. "Okay." Oliver said before looking to Thomas and Berry. "Guys this is Tito he'll help you out with a ride." Oliver said with a purr. "Right sounds good," Thomas said as he crossed his arms.

"Hey how did you do that?" Tito asked. "It's a long story but we can explain later," Thomas said with a smile. "Right…" Tito said a little nervously. Oliver then walked over to Jenny and her mother and jumped into Jenny's arms and purred to comfort her. "Don't worry Kelly I'll go get dad, uncle Grant and Kodi," Thomas said with a smile. Kelly hugged her boyfriends and then let's him go. "Be careful," Kelly said with another hug. After Kelly let's Thomas go, Thomas then gets down to Dusty's level to pets her on her head. "I'll bring Kodi home I promise," Thomas said with a smile. "I know you will," Dusty said trying to be strong. Thomas then stands up and walks over to Tito and Berry. "Alright Tito lead the way to our new ride," Thomas said with a smile. "Right this way man," Tito said before leading the way.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey guys! Here we are with Purpose number 3! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Let me know what you guys think! Lot's more to come really soon! So stay tuned for more!**

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia: Hi guys, how y'all doin? I'm really excited to get back up and running with collabs, and with this story, Thomas has given me the chance to show the car side of me, and i can't thank him enough for that! See you guys in the next chapter!**

 **A/N drewdog302: how's it going all you awesome folks on the internet, and I can't thank Thomas enough for asking me to be part of this story I can't wait to do more of this see you in chapter 2!**


	2. Games

**Chapter 2: Games**

"Tito are you sure this little scooter thing can get me where I need to go?" Thomas asked not sure about the scooter. "Eh man this thing is the fastest thing in New York it'll get you anywhere!" Tito said proudly. The scooter was partly made with a grocery cart. "Fastest thing in New York huh?" Berry said as he kicked the cart. "Eh you got any other better ideas coon!" Tito growled. "Hey peep squeak I can beat up a cat bigger than you!" Berry said getting into of Tito. Face while making a fist.

"Alright you two that's enough." Thomas pushed them aside, getting on the scooter. "You two coming or what?" Thomas asked. Tito and Berry got into the cart portion of the scooter and Thomas looked at the SMS sent to him on his phone. "Alright, it's under the Interstate bridge in a warehouse." Thomas said, putting his phone away. "Thomas this seems kinda fishy don't you think?" Berry asked. "Maybe, but i have to go here." Thomas said with determination. They drove off to the location.

About an hour passed and Thomas spotted the warehouse and looked at his phone, "This is it guys, go ahead and get off." Thomas said. Berry and Tito got off and they walked to the door of the warehouse. Thomas walked to the door and knocked, "Who is it?" A man asked from inside. Thomas said the code given to him in his SMS, and he went inside. A girl walked up to him, "Welcome to the party kid, come with me, i'll take you to the room where she'll be waiting." The girl said.

The girl grabbed Thomas by his shirt and pulled him in leaving Berry and Tito outside. "So now what?" Berry asked looking at Tito. "Don't look me at me I don't got no beef with the crazy lady," Tito said with a shrug. The girl pulled Thomas through a rad of a party until heading up stairs. The girl bright Thomas to a office and threw him into it. "Well, Well, Well little Thomas Foxworth." Kidman said as she turned in her chair with a file in her hands.

"What do you want? What game do you have me on?" Thomas asked as he walked over to her desk. "Oh not a game Mr Foxworth. Just a few tests I like testing." Kidman said as she stood up from her chair. "And you think I like testing?" Thomas asked pointing at himself. Kidman chuckled. "Come on Thomas. Your a smart boy think about it. It doesn't have what purpose you have in life or what road fate takes you on. It's about how big your reputation will be if you do this for me," Kidman said as she placed her hands on Thomas's shoulders.

Kidman then pressed a button on her desk and one of the walls opened and in the wall was a bedroom sized glass pool tank and it was drained.

And when Thomas saw who was in it his face turned white as a ghost.

"KODI!" He shouted.

"THOMAS GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kodi shouted through the glass.

Thomas turned to face Kidman.

"What do you think you're doing with my dog, let him go you son of Satan!" Thomas yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh don't worry Thomas he'll be set free after you've passed the test." Kidman said softly.

"What test?" Thomas asked.

Kidman opened a drawer to her desk and pull out a M-9 pistol and handed it to Thomas.

"What do I need this for?" Thomas asked.

Kidman didn't reply but pressed another button on the desk and the glass tank Kodi was being held in started to fill up with water!

"Now Thomas you're now facing the ultimate choice of your life, it's your life or your dog's life." Kidman said.

"You have two choices one you can shoot yourself in the head with gun and the dog lives, or two you don't shoot yourself in the head and the dog drowns." Kidman explained.

"SO YOU JUST WANT ME TO KILL MYSELF SO THAT MY DOG CAN BE SET FREE?!" Thomas asked.

"Well you can go with that." Kidman said.

"I'm not doing it this is crazy!" Thomas said.

"Very well then the dog dies then." Kidman said.

"THOMAS DO SOMETHING!" Kodi yelled through the glass as the water got up to his chest.

Thomas knew if he shot himself that would be the end of him and he also knew if he didn't shoot himself Kodi would drown and Dusty along with their kids would be devastated.

Thomas sighed deeply he then cogged the gun and pointed it directly at his head.

"NO THOMAS NO!" Kodi yelled as the water was up to his head.

"I'm sorry Kodi it's the only way." Thomas said.

Thomas then closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

Click!

Thomas opened his eyes and he then pulled out the ammo mag it has no bullets.

"You made the right choice." Kidman said as she pressed another button on her desk and the water in Kodi's cage completely drained

"Well now can we stop playing games?" Thomas asked looking at Kidman. Kidman chuckled as she walked over to her desk. "The games have just gotten started. You work for me now," Kidman said as she sat down in her chair. "Not chance would I ever work for you!" Thomas said as he crossed his arms. Kidman chuckled again as she sat back in her chair. "If you ever want you father back and your uncle then you'll do as I say!" Kidman said with a dark smile. Thomas then sighed as he knew that he had do as she said if he ever wanted to see his father again. "Alright I'll do it. Just... give me Kodi back please." Thomas as he looked down at the ground. Kidman smiled as she stood up from her desk and walked over to Thomas. "Deal," Kidman said as she shook Thomas hand.

Kodi walked out of the trapdoor to the room, "Oh thank goodness!" Kodi said, running to Thomas. "Ugh, I hate mushy stuff, look kid, this guy in a white Nissan S14 named Blake is gonna take you to a car lot with 15 thousand dollars." Kidman said. "What am I gonna do with 15 grand?" Thomas asked. "You're gonna buy a stick shift car that has enough power to win some races." Kidman said. "How much is enough?" Thomas asked. "300 horsepower, it needs to be a rear or all wheel drive." Kidman explained. Thomas didn't ask any more questions and went out the door. A guy in a white S14 was waiting outside. "Hey kid, you Kidman's boy?" Blake asked. "Yeah, you Blake?" Thomas asked. "Yeah, and i'm taking you to a car lot, get in, but on the left side, my S14 is a JDM Silvia, not a 240sx." Blake said. Thomas and Kodi got in and they went to the car lot

Blake drove with Thomas and Kodi to the car lot the ride was a pretty quiet one Blake didn't even say a word to Thomas.

About 15 minutes later they arrived at the car lot.

"Well here we are." Blake said.

"Thanks for the ride." Thomas said.

"No problem, here's the 15 grand and hey good luck." Blake said.

"Thank you." Thomas said.

"Don't mention it, now go in and find yourself a ride." Blake said.

"What about you, your not coming in?" Thomas asked.

Blake bit his lip.

"Sorry Thomas, duty calls." Blake replied.

"Alright I understand." Thomas said.

"Great now go in and find yourself a ride." Blake said.

"I will, and It was nice meeting you Blake." Thomas said.

"It was nice meeting you too Thomas." Blake said.

Thomas extended his hand and Blake shook it firmly.

Thomas and Kodi then got out of the car and Blake pulled out of the parking lot and drove away.

"Well now that's settled, we can go ahead and buy a car so we can get back to the docks." Kodi said.

"Okay Kodi, have some patience." Thomas said.

Kodi nodded.

Thomas and Kodi then walked into the car lot.

Thomas looked around, "Hmm, can't see too many special cars here, there's a BRZ over in the corner but it only has 200hp." Thomas said out loud. "How about instead of looking, we go inside the office and look at their catalogue?" Kodi suggested. Thomas nodded and walked inside, and a man with a suit on was behind the desk, "Excuse me sir?" Thomas tapped his shoulder. "Oh, i'm sorry sir I didn't see you there! How may I help?" The man asked. "I'm looking for a rear whee..." "Let me stop you right there sir, here, take a look at our catalogue!" The man handed Thomas a magazine. Thomas looked through and noticed a 2004 Subaru WRX STi, "Sir, how much is this Impreza?" thomas asked. "20 thousand dollars!" The man said. "How about this Nissan?" Thomas asked. "Oh, 14 grand!" The man said. "Can we go see it?" Thomas asked. The man nodded and took him out to see the Nissan, "This is our Nissan

Silvia Spec R, it has a special C-West body kit and an HKS boost controller!" The man said.

"Alright i'll take it then." Thomas said, on my thinking of the deal. Thomas got in, "Ohh this is a JDM car, right." Thomas moved to the right side seat and started it up. "Ohhhh this sounds nice!" Thomas said, listening to the SR20 turbo. Thomas drove off with his new S15 and went back to the shipyards "You got a great deal Thomas!" Kodi said with a smile, "I know! It sounds nice and these Recaro seats are comfy!" Thomas said.

Thomas raced all the way back to the docks as the nightlife lived on. Thomas smiled as he drifted into the shipyards and ended his drift in front of Berry and Tito. "Nice ride man," Tito said as he jumped off a crate. "How did you guys get here?" Thomas asked as he got out of the car. "You won't believe how fun it is to ride the top of local cars in the city!" Berry said with a smile. "Right... anyways. We have to do what Kidman says otherwise we won't see Thomas's Dad or Jenny's Dad again." Kodi explained. "Man you guys are in trouble. Why don't you guys come down to my place down by the water. I have a few friends that can help," Tito said with a smile as he started to make his way down to the docks.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? I hope you all had a great Christmas and I hope you all have a great New Years! We have so much coming for 2018. With REPUTATION and the Ozzy and Berry spin off to Purpose coming! And NancyDrew123 is story is the third installment in the Purpose series, it started with "Purpose" which started with Balto and then it went to the sequel "The Fate Of Us" that was a crossover with The Fox And The Hound and this one is a crossover with Oliver And Company. Purpose and The Fate Of Us will explain a lot more to what's going on in here. Anyways guys thank you for taking you time to read this new installment it means a lot see you all in the next chapter!**

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia: Hi guys! Looks like Thomas and Kodi got their vacation set out! I cant wait to see what happens next, see you guys in the next Chapter!**

 **A/N drewdog302: Looks like are getting more interesting folks now this story is more like a Balto and a Need For Speed crossover lol! Anyway see you folks in chapter three.**


	3. The Million Dollar Question

**Chapter 3: The Million Dollar Question**

Thomas, Kodi and Berry all followed Tito down near the pier to his home. "You live down here alone?" Kodi asked looking at Tito. "Nah man I live with a group of dogs and our owner," Tito answered. "Who's your owner?" Thomas asked looking down at Tito. "He's name Fagin," Tito answering while looking up at Thomas. The name sounded familiar to Thomas but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Alright guys stay here I'll go get my friend Dodger to meet you guys," Tito said before walking into his home. "Do we even have time to hang with this pipsqueak and probably his weird friends?" Berry asked as he crossed his arms. "Hey if he can help, then he can help. I don't see any problem with him," Thomas answered as he leaned up against the railing. "Yeah come on Berry give him a break," Kodi added. Berry sighed as he sat down on a crate and looked down on the ground.

After a few minutes of waiting, Tito walks out with another dog who they assumed to be Dodger. "Here they are Dodge. This is Thomas, Kodi and Berry," Tito said proudly. Dodger studied the trio before looking back at Tito. "Tell me again how the kid talks to animals?" Dodger asked raising one eyebrow up. "Well… he… uh…." Tito tried to speak but couldn't really explain it. "Let me explain.." Thomas said as he stepped forward. "I have a stone that has a power inside to communicate with animals. There is also six other stones that have unique powers that I have as well." Thomas explained. Dodger was a little surprised by this but kind of understood it. "Okay you have my attention. Tito also told me about your guys little problem." Dodger said as he scratches his right ear. Thomas nodded in response.

"Yeah we're in a bit of problem." Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "So can you help us or not?" Berry spoke up. Dodger looked over to the Raccoon and chuckled. "Aren't you the Raccoon that's been in our garbage?" Dodger asked. "No!" Berry said as he stood up and crossed his arms. Dodger then shook his head before looking up at Thomas. "Me and my group will help as much as we can. We'll do anything for Oliver." Dodger said with a smile. Thomas then got down on knee and took out his hand to shake Dodgers paw. "Then it's a deal," Thomas said as Dodger place his paw in Thomas's hand and then they shook on it. "Deal," Dodger replied before turning to look at Kodi. "And so what's the story with you?" Dodger asked looking up at Kodi.

"Nothing much to say. Just my names Kodi and I'm one of the sons of Balto." Kodi explained. "You don't say? The same Balto who saved all those kids and a bush plane pilot?" Dodger asked. Kodi nodded with a smile. "Huh. And weren't you apart of that team who saved that pilot as well?" Dodger added. Kodi again nodded with a smile. "Well I'll tell you guys this now. It's a whole new ball game out here in New York." Dodger said with a smile before heading back into his home. "Come on I want you to meet the rest of your new team." Dodger said while walking inside. Berry jumped off the crate and hopped on Kodi's back. As Kodi walked inside with Berry, Tito went in after them with Thomas just about to follow them in until he's phone received a text message from Ashlind. "Shit," Thomas whispered to himself as he took off to head back to the docks. Not long after that Thomas made it up back to the docks where he saw Ashlind standing next to her car. "What do you want now?" Thomas asked rudely. "Easy bad boy, I just want to talk." Ashlind said with a smile. Thomas chuckled as he leaned against his car. "Talk about what? You already took everything from me. You and your Boss Kidman." Thomas explained as he crossed his arms.

Ashlind chuckled as she stepped away from her car. "You know my aunt isn't so bad once you get to know her." Ashlind said putting her hands in her pockets. "She's your aunt?" Thomas asked in shock. "Unfortunately yes she's my aunt." Ashlind said with a small smile. "What does she want from me?" Thomas asked. Ashlind chuckled "isn't that the million dollar question. I don't know what she truly wants from you, but I know it's big and it has to do with your stones," Ashlind explained. Thomas sighed and shook his head. "Isn't it always has to do with my stones," Thomas added. Ashlind shrugged her shoulders before answering. "I don't know. Is it?" Ashlind asked. "Sure feels like it," Thomas answered. Ashlind nodded in response before hearing her phone and then answering it. "Ashlind." Ashlind said on the phone. "We have an opening?... great we're on our way." Ashlind said as she hung up the phone. "Get in your car we have a job to do," Ashlind said as she opened her car door. "What makes you think I'll do this job for you?" Thomas asked while crossing his arms. "Because… I can get you in to see your dad for a few minutes if you complete this job." Ashlind answered. Thomas thought about for a moment and then agreed. "Alright let's go," Thomas said as he was about to get into his car. "Oh and one more thing." Ashlind said as she walked over to Thomas. "What?" Thomas asked looking at Ashlind.

Ashlind smiled as she handed out her hand. "I'm going to need to take your license," Ashlind answered. "Why?" Thomas asked. "Just in case you get caught, then you take the fall for us." Ashlind answered. Thomas sighed but did as he told and gave Ashlind his drivers license. "Good. Let's get started." Ashlind said as she ran back over to her. "This better be worth it," Thomas said as he started up his car and followed Ashlind out of the docks and out to the shipyards.

Kodi watched Thomas drive the Silvia away and went back downstairs to talk with Tito and meet the rest of the new gang. Kodi walked back in, "Ah there he is! Meet the gang Kodi, this here's Einstein, he's the muscle of our group, guy'd take a bullet for all of us!" Dodger said. "Now son, I may not be the smartest of our group or the youngest, but I can put up a fight, as he said, i'd take a...what was it boss?" Einstein asked. "A bullet, somethin' that fires from a gun to kill something'" Dodger explained. "Oh yeah yeah! I'd take one of them to keep y'all safe!" Einstein said proudly. "Right, now, moving along, this here's the sugar of our group, Rita, she..." "Hey now buddy, I may be sweet but don't call me sugar, baby, ya hear?" Rita asked sternly. "Yes of course! Anyhow, she's the one who got Oliver here comfy wit' us! Acted just like a momma to him." Dodger said. "You fellas ever need something' just let Momma Rita know." Rita said warmly. "You already met Tito here, now over in the corner is Francis, our smarts, he could do anything you need him to that has to do with smarts or poetry!" Dodger said. "Top of the morning to you lads!" Francis said elegantly. "Hey man, you know his name's Frankie!" Tito spoke up. "I told you I don't like to be called that, mate!" Francis said. "Ah you know i'm just messin' with ya!" Tito chuckled.

Welp, that's the gang! So, what brought you guys to New York?" Dodger asked.

"Vacation actually or so we thought," Kodi answered. "Yeah it wasn't supposed to get this crazy and look where we ended up!" Berry added. "We had a similar problem a year ago with a guy named Sikes. But it never went this far." Dodger said as he scratched his right ear. "But he's dead now." Dodger added as he stopped scratching. "I know the kid explained things about those stones but can you explain more?" Dodger asked. Kodi chuckled before answering. "Man where do I start..." Kodi said as he laid down. "Well start from the beginning. How did you end up with a cool kid like that?" Dodger asked as he laid down as well. suddenly the group got together and listened in on the story. "Alright well it started out like this..." Kodi said before taking a deep breath to tell the story.

Thomas shifted into third, trying desperately to keep up with the GT500, but his S15 just didn't have the power to pull on her. "Crap! This thing isn't powerful enough!" Thomas shouted in anger as he slammed his hand on the steering wheel. As the RPM rose to 8,000 he shifted into fourth. Ashlind's GT500 suddenly turned left, Thomas downshifted to second and ripped the E-brake to drift into the corner, and kept kicking the clutch to keep it sideways. He let off the throttle to let the tires grab traction again, and shifted to third again. He was side by side with the GT500 now, but it started to pull away, Thomas heard a slight whine from the car, "Is something wrong with her car?" Thomas thought to himself. Ashlind turned on her hazard lights and pulled into an alleyway, Thomas downshifted to second and pulled into the alleyway which led to a warehouse rave party.

A loud party was going on while Thomas and Ashlind walked through the back entrance. Thomas and Ashlind walked into a back room where they couldn't hear the loud music. Blake along with two other guys were in the room as well with Blake sitting down on a couch. "Alright Thomas you met Blake already, but this is Archie and this Cole." Ashlind introduced Thomas to her crew members. "Hey," Thomas said with a nod. Archie and Cole just rolled their eyes as they went on with their business. "Tough crowd," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "Don't mind them. They can be assholes at times," Blake said as he stood up from the couch and shook Thomas's hand. "Well then... I guess I should stay clear from them." Thomas said as he looked over to Archie and Cole. "Ha I would if I was you. Archie did break Coles hand once." Blake said as he crossed his arms. "You don't say?" Thomas asked looking at Blake. Blake was about to say something but then was cut off by Ashlind. "Until I beat them to a pole and made them into real men," Ashlind said with a chuckle before walking over to her laptop. "Yeah that happened to," Blake said as he walked over to where Ashlind was standing next to her laptop. "Alright boys we have a runner job for Kidman." Ashlind explained. "What's a runner job?" Thomas asked as he walked over to Ashlind and Blake. "We're going to steal a few things back from the de Vi warehouse in town," Blake explained as he crossed his arms and looked at Thomas. "Steal something back?" Thomas asked again. "Kidman made a deal with fashion women named Cruella de Vil. something like that and we're going to steal it back," Ashlind said while working on her computer.

Thomas had a concerned look on his face, "What are we stealing back?" Thomas asked. Ashlind closed her laptop and looked at him, "What we're stealing back is a very expensive painting which sold for about one and a half million dollars. She scammed us with the suitcase, so we're taking it back now, get it?" Ashlind asked with a serious look on her face. Thomas nodded, "Whose car are we taking?" He asked. Ashlind spoke up, "Good question, gang, listen up." Ashlind said to the group, "We need to use all of our cars, that includes you Thomas and Blake. We're going to split up around the neighborhood, Thomas, you'll be in charge of carrying the painting, that's all you need to know, go get your Silvia ready, it kicks off tonight at 2 a.m." Ashlind said, handing Thomas $4,500 to up the performance of the car. Thomas nodded and left the room, and left to a nearby tune shop Ashlind left on his GPS.

Thomas pulled up to the tune up shop that was named Tommy's shop. Thomas then pulled up into the garage. Thomas then got out of the car and shut the car door. "Hello?" Thomas called out "Hey you must be Thomas. I'm Tommy," Tommy said as he shook Thomas's hand. "Hey Tommy um… how did you know I was coming?" Thomas asked as he took his hand back. "Oh. Ashlind called ahead and said you need an upgrade," Tommy said with a smile. "Oh yeah I do need an upgrade," Thomas said with a smile. "Alright it'll be 20 minutes," Tommy said as he walked over to the car. After 20 minutes was up Thomas walked out of the waiting area and walked over to his car. "Is everything ready?" Thomas asked as he crossed his arms. "Yep it sure is," Tommy said as he got out from under the car. "Good," Thomas as Tommy stood up.

"I gave you a Brian crower forged and a whole new A'pexi system and a new fuel system," Tommy explained as he gave Thomas the keys back. "Okay thanks," Thomas said as he paid the money to Tommy. Thomas then got into the car and noticed he didn't have his GPS. "Oh by the way he's an upgraded GPS," Tommy said as he handed Thomas the new GPS. "Oh um… thanks," Thomas said as he took the GPS and hooked it up. The GPS already had to location of the warehouse where Thomas was supposed to meet everyone. Thomas left the garage and speeded down the road. "Whoa! This thing is a lot faster now!" Thomas cheered. 15 minutes went by and Thomas was now pulling up to the warehouse. "Now where is everyone?" Thomas said as he parked his car.

Suddenly an explosion happened from the inside of the warehouse. "Holy shit!" Thomas said as he watched the building burn. All the members of the team raced out the building with the painting. Ashlind then opened Thomas's car door door and placed the painting inside. "Follow us!" Ashlind order as she closed Thomas's door. Thomas started up his car again and then followed his crew away from the burning building. Thomas then looked at his GPS as he was getting a voice call from the others. Thomas then answered the call. "Hey! What was that! I thought this was an in and out job!" Thomas shouted in anger. "That was the in and out job," Cole said with laugh. Thomas shook his head as he shifted into third gear.

"We got some heat heading our way!l Blake warned. "Alright boys time split up! Meet back at Kidman's warehouse!" Ashlind ordered. "Alright!" Everyone said as they split apart from each other. Once everyone went their separate ways, Thomas logged into the GPS to find the best route to Kidman's warehouse. Once Thomas found the best route he went for it. As Thomas was racing through the back roads of New York, his GPS started to glitch and started rerouting his route to Kidman's warehouse. "Rerouting," said the GPS. "What the hell?" Thomas said as he looked at his GPS. "Rerouting," The GPS said again. Suddenly Thomas got a phone call from his phone. "Hello?" Thomas answered. "Thomas! How are you?" Kidman asked. "This isn't a good time Kidman. I have some cops on me for your stupid panting!" Thomas shouted as he drifted around the corner to his right.

"You don't say? Well I wanted to let you know that the GPS in your car is in fact deactivated and is now a tracker for the police to find you and take you down," Kidman said as she chuckled on the phone. "What hell?! You did this didn't you!" Thomas shouted in anger. "I might have had something to do with this," Kidman said with a laugh. "Good luck Thomas. I hope I won't have to visit you in prison," Kidman added before hanging up the phone. "Kidman! Hello? Damn it!" Thomas shouted as he threw his phone in the passenger seat. "Rerouting," The GPS said once again. "Shut up!" Thomas shouted before grabbing the GPS and throwing it out the window. "Okay Thomas think, think, think. What would Kodi say to you right now or even Berry for that matter," Thomas said before getting rammed in the back bumper.

"I got it!" Thomas cheered to himself before taking out the camouflage stone and tracking stone. "I hope this works," Thomas said to himself before using the stones magic. "Camouflage," Thomas said as the black stone started to glow. Thomas felt the energy from stone pass through him and then covered the whole car. The car was now invisible to the naked eye. "Awesome," Thomas said as he down at the Tracking stone. "Find Kidman's warehouse," Thomas said into the Tracking stone. Thomas also felt the energy from the Tracking stone as it traveled through his body and into his eyes. Thomas's eye color changed from brown to blue. Through Thomas's eyes the road was now blue with pulse vibrations leading the way to Kidman's warehouse. "This is way to cool!" Thomas said as he sped away.

In no time the police had been called off and Thomas now pulling up to Kidman's warehouse. Thomas then turned off both stones with everything going back to normal. "Wait till I tell Kodi about that cool feature," Thomas said as he got out of his car. Kidman was waiting outside her warehouse just smiling as Thomas walked up to the steps of the warehouse. "What the hell Kidman?! You trying to get me put away or even killed?" Thomas as he through his arms in the air. Kidman smiled once more as Ashlind snuck up behind Thomas and puts a brown bag over his head. "Hey what gives!" Thomas shouted as he was trying to get the bag off his head. Ashlind then hits Thomas in the head knocking him out. Ashlind looked down at Thomas as he laid down on the ground. "I hate doing this to him Kidman," Ashlind as she looked up at her aunt.

Kidman chuckled before speaking. "Well his in a rude awakening when he wakes up," Kidman said as she was about to walk into her warehouse. "What do you mean by that?" Ashlind asked. Kidman stopped and turned around to look at her niece and chuckled. "I have some else he wants, waiting in our dogfight arena." Kidman said with a laugh. "Now lock him up in one of the cages so he'll be ready to make a decision he regret," Kidman said as she walked into the warehouse. Ashlind sighed as she did was she was told and took Thomas to the cages.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys we are back again! And I'm sorry this took a little while to get out there. More Chapters will be out on time as we progress further into the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and we have many more surprises up ahead for you :D thanks again and be ready for the next chapter!**

 **A/N Nightwolfzilvia: Hey guys! Looks like the crew is starting to get themselves settled in, wouldnt you say? I can't wait to see what we can do next, see you guys in Chapter IV!**

 **A/N drewdog302: Well it's about time we got back to this story folks, but anyway me, Blake and Thomas are totally looking forward to what chapter 4 has to offer! See ya in Chapter 4!**


	4. Wolves

**Chapter 4: Wolves**

Thomas shot open his eyes as he found himself inside a dog cage. "My head…" Thomas said as he rubbed his head. Suddenly the cage door opened with Thomas seeing a light in the middle of the room. Thomas gathered himself together as he got out of the cage. Thomas looked around and noticed he was in a pit with high walls and many cages around him. "Well look who's up," Kidman said with a smile as she looked down at Thomas. "What is this Kidman? You gonna be like that guy in silence of lambs? Telling me to put lotion on the skin?" Thomas as he crossed his arms while looking up at Kidman. "No I have something better in mind," Kidman said with a smile. "And that is?" Thomas asked still crossing his arms. "You will have to fight him," Kidman said as she press a button releasing another cage door to Thomas's right.

Steele jumped out of the cage while growling and showing his teeth. "Oh come on! Not you again!" Thomas said as he looked at Steele before looking back to Kidman. Kidman chuckled before speaking up. "You'll have to fight him with him," Kidman said as she pressed another button releasing another another cage door to Thomas's left. Thomas turned to his left with eyes widen as he saw who came out of the cage. "Balto?" Thomas said in shock. "Thomas?" Balto said in a low tone. "What's he doing here Kidman? How did he get here?!" Thomas shouted in anger. "I have my ways," Kidman said with a laugh. "You'll pay for this!" Thomas shouted as he made a fist with his right hand. "Hey! If you fight and win. I'll let you take Balto with you and you can see your old man for a few minutes. Now enough talk now fight!" Kidman ordered before dropping a wooden baseball bat.

As the baseball hit the ground, Thomas was quick to act and grabbed the baseball bat and started swinging at Steele. Steele played his moves smart and jumped out of the way and charged at Balto. Steele pushed Balto on his side and started to bite his neck. "Hey!" Thomas shouted to get Steele's attention. Steele stop biting Balto on his neck and turned to looked at Thomas. Thomas swung his bat as hard as he could, hitting Steele in the muzzle. Steele flew into the air and landed on his side. "Home run!" Thomas cheered. Steele spits blood from his muzzle before looking at Thomas. "Now your going to get it!" Steele shouted in anger. "Uh oh," Thomas said now noticing his bat was broke from the powerful swing he did on Steele.

Steele then stood up and growled in anger before jumping forward at Thomas getting ready to bite Thomas's arm. Thomas then braced himself for impact, but nothing happened. Balto had jumped and pushed Steele back on his side. "Stay away from my son's kid!" Balto snarled. Steele growled as he shook himself off. "I'm going to make that scar on your face much bigger lobo!" Steele growled. "Then show me that you mean it!" Balto shot back. Steele then jumped forward now attacking Balto. As Balto and Steele were fighting, Thomas was trying to figure a way to help Balto from not getting himself killed. Thomas looked at the broken bat and then thought to himself. "A torch!" Thomas said out loud. Thomas then ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around the broken bat and then got out the light stone and fire stone.

"Flash bang!" Thomas shouted as he slammed the two stones together causing them to make a flash of light and smoke in the room. Thomas then uses the light stone as a lighter and lit up the piece of his shirt that was wrapped around the broken bat and made a torch. Thomas looked forward through the smoke and saw that Balto and Steele were still fighting. "Balto! Get down!" Thomas ordered as he threw the flaming bat at Steele. Balto ducked down just as Steele was ready to jump on top of him. Steele was then smack in the muzzle by the torch and was burned. Steele started yelping in pain as he was trying to brush off the flames from his muzzle. "What's going on down there?!" Kidman said as she turned on the sprinklers to clear the smoke and fire. Kidman smiled as everything was cleared up.

Steele was in the corner rubbing his muzzle in the cold wet dirt as Thomas stood next to Balto who had fallen to the ground in exhaustion from the fight. "Balto!" Thomas shouted as he got down and checked to see if Balto was alright. "Well done Thomas! Well done!" Kidman said as she clapped. Thomas then stood and looked up at Kidman and shook his head. "Are you happy now?" Thomas asked as he threw his arms in the air. "Very happy! Now that door to your right will take you to your father just leave poor little Balto here and he'll be waiting for you before you leave." Kidman explained with a smile. "Not a chance! He's coming with me!" Thomas said he picked up Balto and walked into the next room. "If that's how you feel then so be it," Kidman said as the door closed behind Thomas.

Thomas walked down a long hallway before walking up to a door at the end of the hallway. Thomas then opened door and walked into a room where his father was sitting at a table. "Dad!" Thomas said before placing down Balto. "Thomas!" Alan said before hugging his son. "Dad how are you?! Did she hurt you?!" Thomas asked a worried tone. Alan shook his head. "No she didn't," Alan said as he patted his son on the back. "Good what about Uncle Grant?" Thomas asked. "I don't know about him. They took him away an hour ago before you got here," Alan explained before looking past his son. "Son is that Balto?" Alan asked as he looked back at his son. "Yeah Kidman kidnapped him here," Thomas said as he looked back at Balto. "Is he okay?" Alan asked.

"We just got out of a huge fight with Steele," Thomas explained still looking at Balto. "Steele? Wasn't he a part of the Serum run too?" Alan asked Thomas turned and looked at his father. "Yeah he was. But he didn't complete it like a true dog should have," Thomas answered. "How is everyone and where's Kodi?" Alan asked as he placed both on his hands on Thomas's shoulders. "Don't worry Dad everyone is safe and Kodi's safe too. But I'm sure how he's going to react about his dad being all the way out here," Thomas said as he looked back at Balto. Kidman busted into the room with Archie and Cole by her side. "Alright Thomas time to go you and Bingo as Steele puts it need to leave," Kidman said as she looked down at wounded wolfdog. Cole then picked up Balto and placed him on his shoulder.

"Hey! Put him down!" Thomas shouted now getting into Cole's face. "Or What? You gonna use those useless stones on me?" Cole said with a laugh. "Break it up boys! Now Thomas say goodbye to your dad for now," Kidman said as he placed her hands behind her back. Thomas sighed before turning to face his father and giving him one last hug. "I'll be alright son," Alan said before kissing his son on the head. "I know you will," Thomas replied before breaking the hug. "Gross… anyways grab him Archie," Kidman ordered before leaving the room. Before Archie could grab Thomas. Thomas snapped Archies hand of the way. "I can walk!" Thomas said before walking out of the room.

As soon as Thomas step out of the building he was pushed by Archie. Thomas fell and landed into a puddle of water. "Here's your wolf loser!" Cole said as he threw Balto at Thomas. Thomas caught Balto before he hits the ground, while Archie and Cole started laughing before they closed the door on Thomas. "Jerks!" Thomas shouted as he picks up Balto into his arms. Thomas looked to his right and found his car waiting for him. Thomas then rushed over to his car as it started to pour down rain. Once Thomas got into his car with Balto, Thomas placed Balto on his passenger side and then got in the car on the drivers side.

"T-Thomas?" Balto said in a weak tone. "Hey Balto. You should rest I can heal you up and stuff but you need to save your strength." Thomas said as he took out his healing stone and started healing Balto's wounds. Balto laid there his eyes closed as he started to drift off to sleep. After healing Balto up, Thomas then turned on the car and then the heat. "Alright Balto. We're going to see Kodi," Thomas said as he started driving.

"And so here are now on a wild goose chase trying to get Thomas's dad and uncle back home," Kodi finished his story as he laid down. "Wow that is some story," Rita added. "Yeah it is," Dodger said while scratching his ear. Everyone lifted their heads at the sound of a car horn beeping. "Is that your boy Kodi?" Einstein asked while standing up. Kodi stood up now thinking that Einstein was right maybe it was Thomas honking his horn. "Come on Kodi we better check it out," Berry said as he stretched and then jumped onto Kodi's back.

The rest of the gang stayed in while Kodi and Berry walked outside. "I hate the rain!" Berry complained Kodi looked up towards the ducks and saw Thomas's car. "Something doesn't feel right," Kodi said to Berry. "Then we better get up there," Berry replied. Kodi nodded as he started to make his up towards the docks with Berry on his back. Thomas step out of the car as Kodi and Berry reached it. "Kodi!" Thomas said as they all stood in the cold rain. "Thomas where have you been?" Kodi asked. Thomas looked down to the ground before looking back at Kodi. "Kodi it's… it's about your dad," Thomas finally spoke up.

Kodi's eyes widen. "What about my dad?" Kodi asked now concerned. "Get in the car Kodi," Thomas said as he opened the car door. Kodi jumped inside the car still with Berry on his back. After Kodi and Berry get in the car, Thomas gets in after them. Thomas looked back in the backseat and saw Kodi with his father. "Dad," Kodi said while looking down at his father. "Kodi…" Balto said weakly. "It's okay Dad I'm here now," Kodi said as he nuzzled his father. Thomas started up the car and drove to the one place Balto would save from Kidman and anyone else who would want to hurt him.

Thomas pulled up to his Aunt and Uncle's house and to his surprise the police were there with Thomas's uncle Grant sitting on the steps. Thomas then parked his car and got out. Before Thomas could say anything, his phone vibrated. Thomas looked down at phone and looked at the text. "Tell the cops anything and you won't see your father alive -Kidman" Thomas read the text. "Shit," Thomas whispered to himself. "Thomas!" Berry said from the car. Thomas turned and looked at his friends and nodded. Thomas then raced over to his car and helped with bringing Balto out of the car. Kodi and Berry both step out of the car and followed Thomas with Kodi following very closely to Thomas and his father.

Thomas then raced up to the house with Balto in his arms. Thomas ran up the steps and ran past his uncle and the police officers. "Thomas wait!" Grant said as he stood up from the steps and went into his house. "Thomas!" Kelly, Shella and Jenny all said as they walked out of the window. "Thomas what the hell happened to you and where's your dad?" Kelly asked. Thomas turned and looked at everyone, "Hang on I'll be right back." Thomas before jetting off upstairs. Kodi and Berry both followed Thomas upstairs leaving everyone else down stairs. Thomas then rushes into the guest bedroom and finds Dusty laying on the bed. "Thomas? Balto?" Dusty said confused. "Dusty!" Kodi said as he ran into the room with Berry right behind him. "Kodi!" Dusty said as she jumped off the bed and nuzzled her mate Kodi then nuzzles his mate back before watching Thomas getting everything ready for his father.

Thomas then places Balto on the bed and then runs into the bathroom and gets some water and a washcloth. Thomas returns and places the water on the bed and washes down Balto with the washcloth. Balto slightly opens his eyes and looks at Thomas. "Thomas… thank you," Balto said with a smile. Thomas smiled back at Balto as he continues to wash down the blood stains on his fur. "I should have done this a long time ago," Thomas said as he took out the healing stone. "What are you going to do?" Balto asked softly. "This," Thomas said as he placed the healing stone on Balto's scar that was on his right eye and healed it up. Once Thomas took the stone away from Balto's right eye the scar was gone.

"Good as new," Thomas chuckled as he show Balto what he looked like without the scar. Balto smiled seeing that he no long had a scar on his face. "Thomas I can't thank you enough for that." Balto said still smiling. "Your welcome," Thomas said he stood up and looked at Kodi and Dusty. "Okay um… I'll be right back." Thomas as he walked out of the room. Kodi and Dusty both walked over to bed and started talking to Balto. Berry on the other hand followed Thomas and then sat down at the top of the stairs while watching Thomas make his way down the stairs. Once Thomas made it down the stairs and joined the rest of his family in the living room. "Thomas," Grant said as he stood up from the couch and ran over to his nephew and hugged him. "So tell us what happened and why is Balto with you?" Kelly asked. "Oh my that was Balto? The hero of Nome?" Shella asked as she looked up the stairs.

"Yeah um... it's a long story with Balto. But my dad's safe I just know when this is going to end yet," Thomas as he looked down. "They let me go and I don't know why," Grant said as he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "But I know one thing. We have to tell the police about this," Grant added. "No! We can't!" Thomas spoke up. "What do you mean we can't? We have to!" Grant protested. "If I tell them what I know then… my dad won't be alive when I get him back," Shella gasped at that. "Alright then. Let me go back out there and talk to them," Grant said as he started to make his way out the door. "Uncle Grant," Thomas said before Grant walks out there door. "Yes Thomas?" Grant said as he looked back at his nephew. "Thank you," Thomas said before heading back up stairs. "Your welcome kido," Grant said before walking outside.

Thomas walked up the last few steps and met up with Berry at the top of the stairs. "So what do we do now?" Berry asked while following Thomas back to the room. "Not sure yet. But I think we should just wait for another call or text," Thomas said as he walked along. Berry nodded as he jumped onto Thomas's left shoulder. Thomas walked into the room with Berry and saw that Balto and Dusty had fallen asleep while Kodi stayed awake. Kodi turned and looked at Thomas before standing up and walked over to Thomas. "I need to talk to you," Kodi said as he walked passed Thomas and Berry. Thomas then leaves the room and follows Kodi into the piano room. "What's up?" Thomas said as he closed the door behind him.

"Where have you been for last few hours?" Kodi asked as he looked at Thomas. Berry then jumped off Thomas's shoulder and landed on the piano. "I had some business to take care of," Thomas answered as he crossed his arms and leaned up against the door. "And what business was that? What happened with you and my dad?" Kodi asked with ears back. "Look Kodi I know this looks bad but-" Before Thomas could finish Kodi interrupted him. "Looks bad?! Thomas my dad is hurt badly and you look like you went through hell." Kodi raised his voice. "Kodi I-" Thomas tried to speak up but couldn't. "I don't want to lose you! Or my dad!" Kodi shouted with some tears rolling down his muzzle.

Thomas looked down to the ground while rubbing the back of his neck. "No more going in it alone. Do you hear me?" Kodi said. Thomas nodded still looking down at the ground. "Alright. When we go we do it together," Thomas replied as he looked back at Kodi. Kodi nodded as Thomas got down to his level. Thomas placed his hands on Kodi's muzzle and wiped away his tears away. "Together," Thomas with a smile. Kodi smiled at that and nodded. "Hey um guys…" Berry said while looking out the window. "What?" Thomas said as he stood up. "There's some guy here with Dodgers gang," Berry said still looking out the window. Thomas walked up to the window and looked outside. "Hey I know that guy," Thomas said before walking to the door. "Really who is he?" Berry before jumping on Kodi's back. Thomas stopped and turned to look at his friends.

"He used to work for my dad..." Thomas replied.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? Sorry for the delay I've been a little busy with other things haha. Anyways here we are with a new chapter of REPUTATION. Be sure to check out Grinch right after this, it takes place in between The Fate Of Us and REPUTATION. Alright guys I'll see you guys later in the next chapter of REPUTATION.**


	5. Put Me Back Together

**Chapter 5: Put Me Back Together**

Thomas, Kodi and Berry all walked down the stairs to meet with the man who Alan used to work with. "Fagin?" Thomas said as he made to the last step with Kodi and Berry right behind him. "Thomas? You gotten so big! What brings you here to new york?" Fagin asked with a smile. Thomas then walked up to Fagin to shake his hand. "Well… it was supposed to be a vacation but now where in some bad news," Thomas said as he shook Fagin's hand. "Really what kind of bad news?" Fagin asked now taking his hand back. "Fagin would you mind coming into the living room and then we can talk about that," Shella asked as she stood up from the couch. Fagin nodded as he walked into the living room. "Dodger!" Oliver said from the top of the stairs. "Hey kid!" Dodger said while looking up the stairs,

Dodger and his crew all went upstairs while Thomas, Kodi and Berry stayed down stairs. "So what's our game plan?" Berry asked. Thomas took out his phone to see if anything as happened, but there was nothing to report. "So far it's a waiting game." Thomas said as he sat down at the bottom of the steps. Berry sighed as he sat next to Thomas. "Why does this always happen to us?" Berry asked. Kodi and Thomas both looked at Berry before sighing themselfs. "I'm not really sure," Thomas answered. "WHAT!?" Fagin shouted from the living room. Thomas, Kodi and Berry all looked towards to the living room as Fagin raced out the living and stood in front of Thomas. "You have a stone to talk to animals?" Fagin asked with a smile. "Yes. but it's not a toy," Thomas said looking up at Fagin. "But Thomas! Please let me hear my dogs talk please!" Fagin begged on his knees. "I'll think about it," Thomas said as Fagin stood up from the ground. "What a pushover," Berry with a laugh.

Thomas only rolled his eyes and then shook his head. "You heard what he said didn't you? Fagin said as he pointed at Berry. "Yeah I did," Thomas simply said as he looked down to the ground. "What did he say?" Fagin asked now looking at Berry. Thomas took a deep breath in before answering. "You don't want to know," Thomas said as he looked up at Fagin. "Oh," Fagin said as he scratched his head. "HELP!" Jenny scream from her bedroom upstairs. Thomas, Berry and Kodi all jumped up and raced up stairs. "Jenny?" Shella said as she too ran upstairs. Once Thomas, Kodi and Berry made up to the top of stairs they noticed that the piano room door was shut. "Hey! Let us out of here!" Oliver called from inside the piano room. Thomas then pushed the chair out of the way of door that was being blocked. "What happened?" Thomas asked as Oliver, Dodger and his crew came out of the room.

"Help! Please!" Jenny cried again from her room. "Shut up!" said a males voice from inside her room. "I know that voice," Thomas said as he tried to enter Jenny's room, but couldn't because there was something blocking the way of the door from the inside. Thomas then used all force and kicked in the door. Thomas couldn't believe his eyes of who he saw in the room trying to take Jenny from her home. "Jedediah?!" Thomas shouted with Kodi by his side growling. Dodger and his crew all started growling with Kodi, even Oliver started to hiss at Jedediah. "Thomas we meet again huh?" Jed said with a dark smile. "What are you even doing here?" Thomas asked now making a fist with his right hand. "Trying to kidnap the girl as you can see," Jed said with chuckle.

"Let her go now!" Thomas ordered. "I don't think so!" Jed said as he held onto Jenny tighter. While Jed was distracted from talking to Thomas, Jenny then bit Jed's hand. "Ouch! Damn it!" Jed shouted as he lets go Jenny. "Get him!" Thomas ordered as he went forward to Jed. Jed then took his focus back and took off down the fire escape. By the time Thomas and his friends made it to the window, Jed was already down to the alley. "Shit," Thomas said while trying to think fast of way to stop him. "Berry!" Thomas said out loud as he turned and looked at Berry. Thomas then picked up Berry and then aimed at Jed. "Thomas what are you doing?" Berry now getting scared. "Hold still Berry." Thomas said as he aimed at Jed's head. "No really what are you doing?!" Berry now looking down at alley. "Try and catch this Jed." Thomas said as he was about to throw Berry. "I'm not a super coooon!" Berry shouted as Thomas said as he threw Berry at Jed's head.

Berry landed on Jed's head and knocking him down. "Yes!" Thomas said cheer as he started to take the fire escape down with the others right behind him. Oliver stayed with Jenny to comfort her. "Berry are you okay?" Thomas said as he walked up to Berry and jed slowly. "Your a real jerk you know that!" Berry said as he brushed himself off and walked away from Jed. "Come on Berry it wasn't that bad was it?" Thomas asked as he continued to walk up to Berry. "Not even an apple will fix this one buddy," Berry said as he walked past Thomas and onto Kodi's back. "What about New York Pizza?" Thomas said with a smile. "Okay maybe that will fix it but I still won't forget about this!" Berry said as he crossed his arms. "Good then it's settled," Thomas said with a smile before looking back at Jedediah.

Jed was still on the ground, knocked out. Thomas walked then walked over to Jed still with his guard up. "Be careful Thomas, I don't like this at all," Kodi said keeping his guard up as well. Thomas nodded in response as he walked closer to Jed. As Thomas took another step closer, Jedediah shot up from the ground and point his pistol at Thomas. "Not so fast little Thomas," Jed said with a smile. "What's your business here in New York?" Thomas asked looking onto Jed's eyes. Jed chuckled before answering. "I want those stones," Jed said with a dark smile. "That's really getting old!" Thomas shot back at Jed. Jed only chuckled again as he lowered his gun. "If you think you can hold those stones forever, you wrong I will always be around to try and take them away from you," Jed said with another dark smile.

"Oh yeah? Then come here and take them from me!" Thomas shouted getting ready to fight. Jed laughed as he puts his gun away. "Me and Kidman have plans for you, and I'm not going to spoil the fun with just fighting you for those stones," Jed said taken a step back. "But, until next time Thomas, I'll see you soon," Jed said before taking off down the alley. "Stop!" Thomas shouted as he started to run after Jedediah. Kodi, Berry, Dodger and his crew all started after Thomas and Jedediah. Jed turned around and saw that Thomas was still chasing after him. Jed smiled as he took out his gun and started firing at Thomas. Kodi sped up and jumped on Thomas, knocking him down to take cover from gunfire. Jed laughed as he jumped into his truck. "Come on! We have to catch him!" Thomas said as he stood up from the ground.

"We'll take the streets of New York and you do what you guys do best," Dodger said with a smile as he and his crew took the streets. Thomas, Kodi and Berry all ran over to Thomas's car and jumped inside. "Do you think we'll catch him?" Berry asked as he sat in the back. "Oh I know we will," Thomas said with a smile as he started the car. "Just be careful," Kodi added. Thomas only chuckled as floored it down the alley. "This thing is much faster than I remember!" Kodi said sitting back in his seat. Thomas only laughed as he drifted out of the alley and on to the main street. In no time, Thomas had already caught up to Jed and his truck. Kodi and Berry looked out the window and noticed that Dodger and his crew had taken on jumping from car to car to catch up to Jed.

Thomas sped up to Jed now being right beside him. Jed smiled as he looked at Thomas. Jed then tried to take a hit at Thomas by ramming him on his side. "That aint going to work!" Thomas said as he rammed him back. Thomas then pulled back behind Jed and rammed him from behind. This made Jed angry as he slammed on his breaks to try and catch Thomas off guard. Thomas then pulled out of the way before hitting Jed's back end. Jed growled in anger as he saw Thomas pull up on his side. "Nice try Jedediah," Thomas said now getting cocky. Suddenly Thomas felt someone ram him from behind. "Now what!" Thomas shouted as he looked in his rearview mirror. Cole was right behind him with his RX-7, "Great! Just what I need!" Thomas shouted as he started to speed up. Archie then came in on Thomas's blind shot on his left side. "Shit!" Thomas shouted now noticing what they were trying to do. "Their trying to box us in!" Kodi spoke up.

"I can see that!" Thomas said trying to get out of the box. Ashlind then speeds past Archie and gets in front of Thomas. Thomas was now boxed in with all four cars on each of Thomas's side. "This isn't good," Thomas said trying to find a gap. The cars and truck all started to toy with Thomas by bumping him into each other. "I thought I would die like this!" Berry shouted in the back. "Shut up! Berry!" Kodi shot from the front seat. "Come on!" Thomas shouted as his driver seat window shattered. Suddenly a gunshot was fired from behind Thomas and broke the back window. "Christ!" Berry shouted as he ducked down. "Fuck you! Cole!" Thomas shouted while looking in his rearview mirror. "You want to play like that huh?" Berry said as picked up crow bar from the backseat and threw it at Cole's windshield.

Once the crowbar hit the windshield, Cole backed off. "Great shot Berry!" Thomas said with a smile. "Uh oh," Berry replied while looking out the back window. "What's uh oh?" Thomas asked now concerned. "Brace yourself!" Berry shouted as he got down into his seat. Cole rammed Thomas's back bumper as hard as he could. Berry flew to the front of the car hitting the windshield with his back making a crack in the windshield. "Berry!" Kodi said as he picked him up from the ground. "Is he okay?" Thomas asked trying to see out his out his window. "He's alive," Kodi said while licking the blood from Berry's back. Archie, Ashlind and Jedediah all split from the group, leaving Thomas and Cole on the road. "Where are they going?" Thomas said as he saw all of them leave. "Thomas I don't think that's impor-" Before Kodi finish a gunshot was fired hitting Thomas's back tire cause the car to lose control and start flipping on its side over and over.

"Thomas!" Kodi shouted. Thomas shot open his eyes feeling a sharp pain up and down his body as well as his head. Once Thomas got his focus back he looked up at Kodi. "Kodi?" Thomas said weakly. "Oh thank god," Kodi said as he cried into Thomas's chest. Thomas then got up slowly and noticed his car was on fire. "Where's Berry?" Thomas asked still confused. "I put him over there at the park bench," Kodi said now looking up at Thomas. "Kodi your bleeding," Thomas said as he tried to touch Kodi's head where the blood was coming from. "Don't worry about me," Kodi said as he got off of Thomas. Thomas tried to stand but couldn't, "here, let me help you," Kodi said as he helped Thomas up. Thomas then used Kodi's back to help him off the ground. Thomas and Kodi both leaned on each other for support as they walked over to central park. Night had fallen with the police and firefighters taking their focus on the burning car.

Thomas and Kodi both sat themselves down on the bench where Berry was laying down resting. "I think I saw god," Berry groaned in pain as he held his head. "You saw god huh?" Thomas said forcing a small smile. "And my mother for that matter and she's not nice either," Berry said spitting blood. Thomas then laughed even though it hurt to laugh. Kodi sat alone on the other side of the bench looking away from his friends. Thomas noticed this while taking out his healing stone. "Kodi, let me heal up your head," Thomas said as he tried to place the healing stone on Kodi's head. Kodi only turned away with tears running down his muzzle. "Kodi, what's the matter?" Thomas asked as he looked at his friend.

"Thomas, what are we even doing anymore?" Kodi asked still with tears in his eyes. Thomas only looked forward to the ground still with the stone in his hand. "I…" Thomas tried to speak but trialled off. "I mean look at us, all bloody and beaten, how many more times before it kills us!" Kodi stated.

Thomas was drawing a blank on what to say, "He's got a point." Thomas thought to himself. "But we can't just skip town, not without my dad, he's too..." Thomas's train of thought left him as Berry spoke up, "Say Kodi, you know your eyes look more brown when you cry." Thomas couldn't help chuckle at that. "Oh, fuck off Berry." Kodi said as he went back to his silence. "Aw come on Kodi, he's just trying to bring the mood up." Thomas said. Kodi remained silent, "So what are we going to do now? I don't have a car anymore, and the service out here is bad so I can't use GPS." It went silent yet again. "Why don't we use the payphone? To call your uncle Grant" Berry asked.

"Yeah I guess we could do that " Thomas replied as he stood up. "Then there we go! Problem solved!" Berry said with a smile. Thomas then looked at Kodi. "Are you going to be okay?" Thomas asked. Kodi looked up at Thomas and nodded. "Okay let's get going," Thomas said as they made their way to a nearby payphone. Thomas found a payphone and used it to call his uncle. Kodi and Berry both found something that caught their eye. And walked over to it. "Uncle Grant?" Thomas said through the phone. "Thomas! Are you okay? Did you catch the guy that tried to take my daughter?" Grant asked. "No, he got away" Thomas answered. "I see, are you hurt? Where are you?" Grant asked. Thomas looked around his surroundings and then smiled as he saw what Berry and Kodi were looking at. "I'm okay, just a few scratches but I'm in the park next to the Balto statue," Thomas said with a smile. "Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes," Grant said. "Okay, see you soon," Thomas said before hanging up the phone and walked over to join Kodi and Berry at the Balto Statue.

"Did you ever think you'd be able to see your Dad's statue?" Thomas said as he placed his hands in his pocket. Kodi looked at the statue with a tear running down his muzzle. "I actually never thought I would," Kodi said as he looked back at Thomas with a smile. Thomas smiled as he looked down at his dog. "He really was a hero," Berry added while looking up at the statue. "He was and still is," Kodi said looking at with a smile. Kodi then chuckled before looking down to the ground. "What's so funny?" Thomas asked still looking at Kodi. Before Kodi had answered, he thought about all the things that he and his father had done when he was younger. "It's funny, because he always knew how to put me back together when I was broken the most, being runt wasn't always easy for me and yet he knew how I wanted to be treated and how to be there when I needed him the most," Kodi explained.

Thomas kneeled down to Kodi's level and hugged him. Kodi smiled as he looked at Berry who was sitting on the ground. "Oh, alright," Berry said as he hugged Kodi's left leg. Suddenly they all heard a car horn from the Main Street. Thomas, Kodi and Berry all looked at car and saw that it was Thomas's uncle Grant. "That's our ride," Thomas said as he stood up. "Let's get going," Kodi said as he started to make his way to the car. Berry hopped on Thomas's shoulder as they all made their way over to Grants car. Thomas opened the back of the car to let Kodi and Berry in, while Thomas sat in the front seat. "Thomas what happened out there?" Grant asked as he drove off. Thomas opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his uncle. "And why does Kodi have dried blood on his fur? And you have more than just a few scratches," Grant said worried.

"Uncle Grant, we're fine, we just had a little accident just a block away from here," Thomas explained. "LITTLE ACCIDENT?! Thomas it's all over the news of what happened to your car!" Grant shouted as he they drove down the road. "I know this looks bad," Thomas started to say but was cut off again. "Looks bad?! Looks bad?! This is bad!" Grant shouted. Thomas just sat back in his seat and just looked out the window as they pulled up to the house. "Look Thomas, I'm sorry, I just want you to get hurt or worse killed." Grant said as he looked at his nephew. Thomas turned and looked at his uncle. "I understand uncle Grant, but I can't fall behind or fail if it means my fathers life," Thomas said as he opened his car door and stepped out of the car. Thomas then opens the back seat and lets Kodi and Berry out from the car.

Grant sits in his car as he watched Thomas, Kodi and Berry walk into his house. Thomas walks past the living room and saw Jenny with her mother holding Oliver in her arms with tears in her eyes. Thomas heard Fagin and Kelly in the kitchen while Thomas started to make his way up the stairs with Kodi and Berry behind him. "Hey! Where have you guys been? We were looking all over for you guys when we lost you on the road," Dodger said from the top of the stairs. Thomas walked past Dodger and walked into the guest bedroom. Dodger then looked at Kodi hoping for an answer, but there wasn't one. Dodger now noticed the dried blood on Kodi's fur, Dodger let's Kodi pass him as he walked into the guest bedroom. Berry sighed as he watched his friends go into the bedroom without him. Oliver then joined Dodger and Berry at the top of the stairs. "So what happened out there?" Oliver asked as he looked at Berry.

Berry sighed before answering. "It's a long story," Berry said as he sat down on the floor. "Oh," Oliver says as he sits down. Kodi closes the door with his paw and then turns to see Dusty and his father looking at him. "Kodi?!" Dusty said worried as she ran over to him. Thomas walked into the bathroom as Kodi reunited with his mate and dad. Thomas closes the bathroom door and looks in the mirror. Thomas looked at all his scratches and bruises. "Kodi's right this is just… getting out of hand," Thomas said as he pulled out the healing stone from his pocket and healed himself up.

"Kodi, you're bleeding!" Dusty said with worry in her voice. "It's okay Dusty, I'm fine really," Kodi said with a small smile. "No Kodi, you're not fine," Dusty said as she nuzzled her mate. "Son, what happened?" Balto asked his son as he looked closer at Kodi. Kodi looked at his father with a sad look on his face. "We… we just been having a hard time," Kodi said with tears rolling down his muzzle. Balto didn't say anything he just nuzzled his son as he cried. Thomas opens the bathroom door and walks out. Thomas noticed that Kodi had brought new tears as he was nuzzling Balto. Thomas rubbed the back of his neck before walking over to the small group of dogs. Thomas sits on bed and looks at his friends. "K-Kodi," Thomas speaks up. Kodi, Dusty and Balto all look at Thomas, Thomas clears his throat before talking again. "I promise we will get through this… we always do," Thomas said with a smile. "How do you know we'll make it this time?" Kodi asked with sniff. Thomas thought for moment and then nodded. "Just have a little faith," Thomas said still having his smile as hands out his hand to Kodi. Kodi smiles before giving Thomas his paw. Thomas and Kodi shook on it. "Come on let's get those cuts and blood off your fur," Thomas said as he took out the healing stone.

"Aye man! Watch where you're going!" Tito shouted at Francis. "You watch where you're going!" Francis shouted. "I'll be right back," Dodger said before leaving and running into the piano room. "Berry?" Oliver said as he looked at Berry. Berry turned and looked at the orange kitten. "Yeah kid?" Berry asked. "Is Thomas and Kodi going to be okay?" Oliver asked. Berry smiled as he crossed his arms. "Of course! There a Dynamic duo!" Berry cheered. "But what about you? Aren't you apart of their gang? And wouldn't that make you guys a trio?" Oliver asked. This made Berry laugh a little. "Well I guess so, but as you can see I do most of the work in our adventures," Berry said as he was flexing with his little arms. "Right," Oliver said while raising one eyebrow. "Hey Berry, let's go find those bad guys together!" Oliver said with a playful purr. This caught Berry off guard. "I don't think…" Berry started to say but then was interrupted by Oliver with playful pounce. Berry then landed on his back as he and Oliver were now face to face.

"Oh c'mon Berry! Let's help them out a little bit!" Oliver cheered with a smile. Berry bit his lip and hesitated, "Alright," Berry gave in. "Yes!" Oliver cheered with a pur. "Alright, now get off!" Berry said as he sat up. Oliver did as he was told and got off Berry. "Alright, let's go!" Oliver said taking a step towards the steps. "Wait! We'll need some assistance," Berry said with a smile. "Really? What kind of assistance?" Oliver asked as he walked back over to Berry. Berry smiled at him. "Follow me," Berry said as he walked over to Thomas's room.

"Stay here," Berry said as he stood next to the door. Oliver nodded as he watched Berry do what he does best. Berry then jumped on the handle of the door and opened the door. Berry then walked into the room and found Thomas laying down on the bed with Kodi and Dusty laying down on the bed with him. Balto had fallen asleep on the couch that was near the window. Berry had spotted the blue tracking stone on the nightstand next to Thomas's side of the bed. Berry smiled as he spotted it. "Hey Berry what are you up to?" Thomas said as he looked at Berry. Kodi and Dusty both looked at Berry as he stood in the doorway. "Um… well… you know just…" Berry said as he tried to think. "Just?" Kodi asked as he sat up. Berry chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Berry then spotted a small pillow on the ground and thought of something. "Thomas, Kodi," Berry said while looking at two of his friends. "Yes?" Thomas and Kodi both said. "I'm sorry," Berry said as he grabbed the small pillow on the floor. "For what?" Thomas asked now getting worried. "This," Berry simply said as he threw the pillow at Thomas and jumped forward at the nightstand and grabbed the tracking stone. "Berry!" Thomas shouted as he jumped off the bed. "Get back here!" Kodi shouted as he jumped off the bed. "Run!" Berry said as he ran past Oliver. Oliver took off after Berry as they raced down the stairs. "What kind of plan was that?" Oliver asked as they ran down the stairs. "A Berry kind of plan!" Berry said with a smile. "Berry stop!" Thomas shouted while coming down the stairs. Once Berry and Oliver made it down the stairs, they both jumped through an opened window that was in the living room. "Oliver!" Jenny cried out as she looked out the window.

Thomas and Kodi both raced outside to try and find Berry and Oliver, but there was no such luck. "Damn it!" Thomas said as he looked down the street, but still no sign of Berry or Oliver. "When I get my paws on him I'm gonna…" Kodi snarled in anger, stopping himself from saying something nasty about the raccoon. "I hope he knows what he's doing," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "He better know! Otherwise I'm gonna…" Kodi said but was interrupted by Thomas. "Calm down Kodi, I don't want you to have a heart attack over this," Thomas said with a smile. "Hey! My age might be starting to show! But I still have a young heart!" Kodi said as he looked up at Thomas. Thomas only chuckled as he patted Kodi on the head. "C'mon, be better go explain some things," Thomas said as he turned around and heading back to Jenny's house. Kodi followed Thomas back into the house still having his thoughts on Berry.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys here's a nice long chapter for you guys! Sorry it has taken us a little bit to get this going. I'm also working behind the scenes of Purpose 4, which will be called Purpose: Heading Home. I hoping to finish this by the 24th of july so Purpose: Heading Home can come out. But if not then it will be pushed back to August. Anyways guys thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Look What You Made Me Do

**Chapter 6: Look What You Made Me Do**

Ashlind drives up to her aunt's warehouse and then gets out of her car. Ashlind slams her car door and walks into her aunt's warehouse. Ashlind walks into the house and sits down in front of her aunt's desk. "You seem angry," Kidman said as she looked out her office window. "Well look what you made me do, I had to run Thomas off the road and almost kill him for you!" Ashlind shouted in anger. Kidman chuckled as she turned and looked at her. "Oh please, don't you care for him," Kidman said as she continued to look at her niece. "No, I just don't like doing this anymore," Ashlind said as she stood up. Kidman walked over to Ashlind and grabbed her arm as tight as she could. "Ow! What the hell is wrong with you!" Ashlind said looking at her aunt. "You listen here girl, you will do what I say when I say it," Kidman said as she lets go of her arm. "I hate you," Ashlind speaks up. Kidman then slaps her across the face.

Ashlind falls to the ground while holding her right cheek. Kidman then grabs Ashlind by her hair and whispers into her. "Next time I won't be so easy on you," Kidman whispers before throwing her back down to the ground. Kidman then leaves her office, leaving Ashlind on the ground. Berry and Oliver both saw the whole thing from the side of the window. "Gee, poor kid," Berry said feeling bad for Ashlind. "What do we do now Berry?" Oliver asked. Berry turned and looked at the small kitten and thought for a moment. "Hmm…" Berry said before seeing Cole and Archie drive their cars into a nearby garage. "Follow me," Berry said as he started to climb down from the warehouse. Oliver followed close behind Berry as they made their way to the garage.

Thomas and Kodi both walked inside the house and found Jenny standing there. "Where did Oliver go with Berry?" Jenny asked. Thomas sighed as he looked at Jenny. "I don't know, But we will find them," Thomas said with a smile. Jenny nodded before going back into the living room. "How are we suppose to find them when we don't have the tracking stone?" Kodi asked as he looked up at Thomas. Thomas looked down at his friend. "I don't know," Thomas answered as he crossed his arms. "Thomas can I speak to you," Grant said from the back. Thomas sighed before going to the back. Kodi followed Thomas to the back to see what Grant had to say to his owner.

Thomas walked out into the backyard and saw his uncle Grant standing near the garage door. "Yes, uncle Grant?" Thomas asked as he walked up to his uncle. "I'm sorry for getting angry with you earlier, I just care about my family," Grant said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Thomas smiled at that. "I know, I'd do the same thing," Thomas said keeping his smile. Grant chuckled. "I have a feeling this isn't over yet, so I have something for you," Grant said as he opened the garage door, to Thomas's surprise there was a blue Nissan Skyline GTR R34 sitting in the garage. "What this beauty doing here?" Thomas asked as he looked at the car. Grant smiled as he placed his hand on Thomas's shoulder. "I used to collect cars when I was younger and I saved this one because it's my favorite," Grant said as he took his hand back from Thomas's shoulder.

"So, I know you going to need a new car to stop Kidman and save your dad," Grant said as he took out the keys. Thomas looked at his uncle. "You're not saying what I think you're saying?" Thomas asked. Grant smiled and a nod before handing Thomas the keys. Thomas took the keys and gets inside the car with Kodi. Thomas now turns on the car and hears it purr. "Awesome," Thomas said while the steering wheel. "There's over a $100,000 under her hood so she should be good to good," Grant said with a smile. Thomas revs up the car hearing it purr some more. "Now, go for a little ride," Grant said as he moved away from the car. Thomas drives out of the garage and onto the street. Thomas now speeds away down the street.

"This thing is way faster than the last car," Kodi spoke up sitting back in his seat. "Oh yeah!" Thomas said as he drifted around the corner. "Where do you think Berry and Olivier went?" Kodi asked as he looked at Thomas. While Thomas was speeding he thought for a moment. "I think I know where they went," Thomas said as he shifted gears now going faster. Thomas speeds down the road while swerving in and out traffic. "Be careful Thomas, I don't want you to lose control," Kodi spoke up as he held on for his life again in the car. Thomas only chuckled as he drove faster.

Berry and Oliver both snuck into the garage where Cole and Archie were working on their cars. "Okay kid, we're gonna have a little fun with this guys," Berry said with a smile. Oliver nodded and smiled at that. Berry then snuck over to Cole's RX-7 and hopped inside. While Cole was checking under the hood Berry pressed down on the horn and honked it. This scared Cole making him hit his head on his hood. "What the hell!" Cole screamed in pain. Archie looked over to Cole while wiping his hands from the car oil he was checking. "Dude, are you okay?" Archie asked as he walked over to him. Berry jumped out of the RX-7 before Cole or Archie could see him and ran over to him. "Now, it's your turn, my friend," Berry said with a smile. Oliver nodded before sneaking over to Archie's car.

Oliver jumped into Archie's Evo IIV and messed with some of the wires in the inside. Oliver then jumped out of the car and headed back over to Berry. "What did you do?" Berry asked looking to Oliver. "You'll see," Oliver said with a smile. Berry and Oliver watched as Archie walked over to his car and started his engine. The car's alarm and windshield wipers all went off at the same time. "Dude! Turn it off!" Cole shouted over the loud car alarm. Archie tried to turn off his car but couldn't. Berry and Oliver were both laughing on the sideline as Archie and Cole tried turning off the car. "I have one more trick up my sleeve," Berry said before running over to Cole's car. Just as Cole and Archie turned off Archie's car, Berry had pressed a button on a crane holding a car engine. The engine had fallen on top of Cole's car. "Oh shit!" Archie said as he looked at Cole's car.

Cole now his jaw opened walked over to his car. "Fuck! How does this happen!" Cole shouted in anger. Berry had snuck away from the car before being seen. "That was awesome!" Oliver exclaimed before giving Berry a high five. "I know right!" Berry said with a laugh. As Berry laughed he backed up and bumped a nitrous canister making it fall over. "Uh oh," Oliver said as the canister fell over and hits the ground. Cole and Archie both look over and see Berry and Oliver. "You!" Cole shouted in anger. "Run!" Berry shouted as Cole and Archie both ran at them.

Berry and Oliver ran outside of the garage. Berry taking the lead, stops on his tracks as a Blue Nissan Skyline stops just in time almost hitting him. "Berry!" Oliver said as he ran over to Berry. Berry now laying on his back in front of the Skyline, takes a deep breath before looking at Oliver. "That's the second time I almost died!" Berry shouts. Thomas and Kodi jump out of the car and take a look at Berry. "Berry! Oliver! Are you okay?" Thomas asked as he ran over to Berry and Oliver. "Yeah! Just fine!" Berry said as he sat up. "Good," Thomas said as he picked up Berry and placed him on his shoulder. "I think we're in trouble," Oliver said as he looked behind him seeing Cole and Archie still after them. "Hey!" Cole shouted as he ran up to Thomas. Kodi started to growl as Oliver hid behind him.

"What do you want Cole?" Thomas asked as he crossed his arms. "Your little rat trashed our cars!" Cole shouted in anger. "And that's my problem because?" Thomas said raising an eyebrow. Cole now getting into Thomas's face before pushing him. Thomas fell back onto his car hood. Berry jumped off of Thomas's shoulders. Thomas stood back up and punched Cole's in the face. This made Cole very angry which led to an all-out fight. Cole and Archie both through hands at Thomas while Kodi and Berry are getting in the middle of it. Oliver was a little scared at the fight but knew he would be helpful if he at least tried to help. Oliver jumped in on the fight, Oliver jumped on Archies head and started scratching him.

"Hey!" Ashlind shouted as she stepped outside. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Ashlind. "Now, what's going on here?" Ashlind asked as she crossed her arms. "His Raccoon and cat messed with our cars!" Cole shouted as he pointed at Berry and Oliver. Ashland only chuckled as she looked to the ground. "What's so funny?" Archie asked now getting heated. "You both got beaten by a Raccoon and a cat," Ashlind said as she chuckled some more. Cole and Archie both looked at each other before looking back at Ashlind. "Go clean your faces up," Ashlind said as she walked closer to Thomas. "But they-" Cole started to stay but was cut off by Ashlind. "Go clean up! Or I'll finish what they started!" Ashlind ordered. Cole wiped away some blood from nose before taking a walk with Archie.

Ashlind then turned and looked at Thomas. "You sure know how to take a punch," Ashlind said with a smile. Thomas looked at Ashlind and noticed a bruise on the side of her face. "What happened to you?" Thomas asked looking at her bruise. "That's not important right now," Ashlind said as she looked at the Skyline. "Nice ride," Ashlind said with a smile as she looked at Thomas. "Yeah, no thanks to you and you're crew," Thomas said as he watched Ashlind place her hand on the skyline. "Yeah sorry about that, but we had our orders," Ashlind said now looking back at Thomas. "Come on, We have a new job to do," Ashlind said as she started to make her way over to the warehouse. "How can we trust you when you had orders to trash my old car?" Thomas asked as he crossed his arms. Ashlind sighed before looking at Thomas. "Because all of this is for a reason and it means your dads life," Ashlind explained.

Thomas sighed before looking at Kodi. "Stay here with Berry and Oliver, I'll be right back," Thomas said before following Ashlind into the warehouse. Kodi sighed as he did what he was told and stayed behind, watching Berry and Oliver.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: I know what your thinking. Kodi I thought this was cancelled and Purpose: Heading Home would be the third installment. I know I said those things and yes Purpose: Heading Home will continue so don't worry. But the real thing here is that I wanted this to be finsihed and be apart of where Purpose is going and so here is my gift to you. Welcome back to REPUTATION**


	7. Gorgeous

**Chapter 7: Gorgeous**

"The Devil's Eye is one of the largest diamonds in the world," Ashlind explained as she showed Thomas the picture of the diamond. Thomas looked at the picture closely. "What are we doing to this diamond?" Thomas asked. "We're going to steal it," Ashlind said with a smile. "Steal it?" Thomas asked as he placed down the picture. "Yeah that's what I said," Ashlind said as she crossed her arms. Thomas sighed as he looked at the picture again before looking back at Ashlind. "What do I have to do?" Thomas asked. Ashlind smiles as she walks over to Thomas and puts her arm around his neck.

"The Devils Eye is gonna be showcased at a dog show and I'm gonna need you to enter Dusty in the show," Ashlind said with a didn't like the sound of Ashlind's plan ONE bit especially if it involved Dusty.

"You can just forget it, I'm not putting Dusty into this mess ether!" Thomas said.

Ashlind then grabbed Thomas by his shirt, and forcefully made him look into her eyes.

"If you're unwilling to help, me then your father is going to have pay the price, so if you want to see your father alive and well then I'd suggest that YOU'LL DO AS I SAY!" She shouted into his face.

Thomas bit his lip and then agreed. "Fine I'll do it, but Kodi's not going to like this," Thomas said as he pushed Ashlind off of him. "Then I guess you'll have to understand the situation," Ashlind said as she walked away. Thomas walked out of the building and walked over to Kodi, Berry and Oliver. "So what are we doing now?" Kodi asked. Thomas said as he placed his hands in his pocket while looking at Kodi.

"We need Dusty to be in a dog show, so we can steal one of the biggest diamonds in world," Thomas explained.

Kodi nervously laughed.

"Heheh, you're kidding right Thomas?" Kodi asked.

Thomas bit his lip and slowly shook his head.

Kodi then exploded.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMN MIND?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DRAGGING DUSTY INTO THIS!" Kodi shouted.

"Kodi I don't like this more than you do but..." Thomas began to say.

"No I won't let you! That's my mate your talking about!" Kodi said in anger. Thomas took in a deep breath. "We have no choice!" Thomas shot back at Kodi. Kodi then growled at his owner. "What do you mean we don't have a choice?" Kodi asked still angry. "My dads life is on the line for this!" Thomas shouted. Kodi then lost his anger now turning it into sympathy.

"Oh." Kodi said.

Thomas nodded.

"Though I'm not sure how'll Dusty is going to feel about this though." Kodi added.

Thomas sighed.

"I don't blame you, but honestly, I'm more worried about what will happen if we fail." Thomas said.

"We're going have to give it our best shot." Kodi said.

"Do you think miss Dusty will do it?" Oliver asked Berry. "I'm sure she would other wise they'll have to send me in to look pretty!" Berry said with smile. Thomas and Kodi all looked at Berry while shaking their heads. Oliver started laughing at him. "What? I could look pretty if I want too," Berry said while crossing his arms. Thomas continued to shake his head as he picked up Berry and put him the car. Kodi and Oliver both followed Thomas and got inside the car and drove off to Jenny's house.

Ashlind sighed as she got back into her GT500 and began to drive back to Kidman's warehouse.

Ten minutes into her drive, all of sudden her rear view was lit up by high beams.

At first Ashlind didn't pay any attention to it and shook it off to just being another car.

But all of sudden Ashlind felt her car lurch forward; the car behind her had rammed into her rear bumper.

"What the..." she said out loud

Now Ashlind was being to grow concern, whoever rammed her didn't do it on accident or because of road rage, it was done on purpose.

Ashlind turned around to see that she was being tailgated by a black 2005 Ford Mustang GT.

Ashlind shifted and stepped on the gas so she put some distance between her and the Mustang, but of course the it managed to check up with her.

The Mustang then slammed into the side of Ashlind's GT500.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ashlind shouted angrily.

The driver of the Mustang did not comply and slammed into side of Ashlind's car again.

That was enough to send Ashlind's GT500 spinning out of control, she scream and slammed on her brakes and by some miracle avoided crashing.

Ashlind tightly gripped the wheel to her car as she tried to comprehend on what just happened when all of sudden the same Mustang pulled in front of her GT500.

Ashlind angrily stepped out of her car and approached the mysterious Mustang.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

The Mustang's driver side door opened and Ashlind's angry expression shifted to shock and fear as she was now a standing face to face with a familiar face.

"D-Drew?" Ashlind asked

Thomas and his friends drove the skyline to the side of Jenny's house to find Jenny sitting on the steps of her home. Jenny looked over to the skyline and saw Oliver inside. "Oliver!" She cheered as she ran over to the skyline. Thomas rolled down the window just as Oliver jumped out and jumped into Jenny's arms. "Oh Oliver I'm so glad you safe," Jenny said as she pets him. Thomas then opens his door and gets out with Kodi and Berry right behind him.

"Alright, let's see if this works," Thomas said as he closed the car door. Kodi swallowed hard. "Let me ask Dusty, because you never know what she might say to you," Kodi spoke up. Thomas nodded as the three of them walked up the steps and into the house.

Thomas and Berry stood outside of the guest room and listened in on what Kodi and Dusty talking.

Kodi entered the room that Dusty was lounging in and cleared his throat. She turned and smiled. "Oh hey Kodi." she said as she stood up and approached him. "Hey Dusty." said Kodi nervously. Dusty gave him a concerned look and asked, "Is there something on your mind"? Kodi smiled weakly and glanced around the room. "Kodi, you know that you can tell me anything." said Dusty. "It's more like I needed to ask you something." said Kodi. "What's up"? asked Dusty. "So… where do I start. There is this diamond that Ashlind wants us to steal." said Kodi. "Okay"? asked Dusty. "Well it's being showcased at a dog show and we were wondering if maybe you could perhaps allow Thomas to enter you into the show"? asked Kodi. "Well I must say I'm flattered, never really thought I looked like a show dog." said Dusty. "So is that a yes"? asked Kodi. "Yes Kodi, I'm in." said Dusty.

Kodi was surprised by her sudden answered. "Are you sure?" Kodi asked still surprised. "Yes I'm sure, this our family were talking about," Dusty said with a warm smile. "Alright," Kodi said with a smile. "Well that was easy," Berry whispers to Thomas. "Yeah it was," Thomas whispered back to Berry. Thomas and Berry both walked into the room and looked at Kodi and Dusty. "So are we ready to do this?" Thomas asked as he crossed his arms. Dusty smiled and nodded. "Do what?" A snobby female voice said from behind Thomas and Berry. " Hey Tutts," Berry said with a cocky smile as Georgette walked into the room. "This should be good," Thomas said as he stepped aside next to Kodi. "Uh hi rat," Georgette said with gross look on her face. "Um… Georgette could you show me how to be a show dog?" Dusty asked looking at Georgette. "Oh boy," Berry said before running up Thomas's shoulder.

Georgette laughed while pointing her paw at Dusty. "You? A show dog? Now the world really has gone mad." she laughed. Dusty gave her a nervous smile and said, "It's to help Thomas." said Dusty. Georgette turned her gaze to Thomas and smirked. "Was she your first pick or did you just assume that I was to busy to help you"? asked Georgette. "She was my first pick." said Thomas. "I'm shocked, no self respecting establishment would let such a… mutt, to put it nicely into one of their contests." said Georgette. Dusty's ears drooped a little bit which Kodi noticed. "She's a hell of nicer to look at then you." snarled Kodi. "Oh you wouldn't know true beauty if it hit you in the head." said Georgette. "I don't know about you Thomas but I'm enjoying this." said Berry. "Can it Berry, Georgette knock it off." said Thomas sternly. Georgette looked at Dusty and smiled. "I'd love to help you. Lesson number one is don't associate yourself with the lowlifes." said Georgette as she turned his stare back to Thomas and the others. "Get out." snarled Kodi. "Who do you think you are"? asked Georgette. "Now"! barked Kodi.

Thomas got down to Kodi's level. "Come on kodi, we need her to help," Thomas whispered into Kodi's ear. "But she.." Kodi said to say but then was nuzzles by Dusty. "It'll be okay Kodi," Dusty said with a soft smile. Kodi then calmed down and took a deep breath. "Alright," Kodi said as he sat down. "Alright then," Georgette said with a smile as she looked at the boys. "Now boys, go on get out, I have some work to do with this girl, go on shoo," Georgette said calmly. Kodi grumbled as he, Thomas and Berry left the room and shut the door. The three best friends sat out in the hallway waiting for what seemed like hours which it was like two hours since leaving the room. "Whatcha doing?" Oliver asked as he walked up the stairs. The group of the three looked to Oliver as he joined them.

"Just waiting on Dusty." said Thomas. "I'm so bored, can I go see what's taking so long"? asked Berry. Before anyone could answer Dusty stepped into the room. Her fur was a lot shinier and her fur was a lot smoother. When Kodi saw Dusty his jaw dropped. "Eh, I'll give it a five out of ten." said Berry. She took a step towards Kodi and nearly tripped. Her posture was different. It seemed almost more tense. Kodi approached her. "You… you look amazing." said Kodi. Dusty leaned forward and whispered, "When this is over I'm going to kill you." into his ear. "Wow Dusty, that's a new look for you." said Oliver. "Why thank you Oliver." said Dusty. "You didn't turn her into a prick too did you"? asked Berry. Georgette walked into the room and rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to answer that." she muttered. "How did it go"? asked Thomas. "It was tough but we got through it." said Georgette. "Nice." said Thomas. "So you have your show dog. Now for the next question. Do you have a plan"? asked Georgette.

"The plan is that while Dusty is in the Dog Show, we'll make our way into back room where the Devil's Eye is being presented, then Dodger and the gang will distract the security guards to buy me and Kodi enough time to steal diamond, once me and Kodi take the diamond we'll meet up at the back entrance and by the time security realizes the diamond is missing, we'll be long gone." Thomas explained.

Kodi, Dusty, and Georgette looked at each other.

"I know it's crazy but it's the only way I can save my Dad." Thomas said.

"Well I say it's worth a shot." Dusty said.

 **Kodiwolf321: Alright guys I hope enjoy this chapter as much as we did making it! This chapter was made with the help of Cloverfield and drewdog302!**

 **Hey guys Cloverfield here, special thanks to Kodi for allowing me to take part in such an amazing story and I'm excited to see where the story goes. Take it away**


End file.
